Colors
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Completo. Motonari y Mitsunari no están interesados en el amor y esas cosas cursis, pero quizás se den cuenta que valga la pena cuando sientan mariposas en el estómago por esa persona especial. Quizás la vida no tiene por qué ser tan gris... ChikaXNari, IeyasuXMitsu, DateSana.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa. Aquí les traigo otro fic yaoi de Sengoku Basara. n-n**

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. Shonen-ai. Semi basado en Gakuen Basara. Época actual.

**Parejas:** leer para ver :3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.

* * *

Motonari despertó en punto de las cinco de la mañana, como todos los días; se dio una ducha rápida de agua helada, como todos los días, y se vistió elegantemente con su uniforme escolar y la corbata negra bien colocada, como todos los días. Para el desayuno tomó jugo de naranja y un pan tostado, como todos los días, aunque haciendo algo ligeramente diferente; untarle mantequilla al pan por un lado, consciente de que podría arrepentirse de ello más tarde. Pero también sabía que cumplirse un caprichito de vez en cuando no le haría daño.

Antes de salir de casa se aseguró de tener todo preparado: mochila, estuche de lápices, regla, cuadernos, libros…Sí, todo en orden.

Llegó a la preparatoria cosa de las 6:22 am y se dirigió a su aula para repasar apuntes, como de costumbre. Sólo a esa hora podía disfrutar de esa paz de una escuela vacía que en su casa no tenía, pero aquello poco le duró mucho pues, quince minutos más tarde, una pesada mano golpeó su mesa de trabajo.

- _Eh, Mori. ¡Buenos días!_ – dijo el muchacho de cabellos blancos con voz cantarina, el cual no traía corbata, la camisa desabrocha y las muñecas repletas de pulseras con púas falsa -_ ¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy?_ –

- _Chosokabe, ¿a qué se debe tu insufrible presencia y tan temprano?_ – preguntó por cortesía. Quizás así lo dejaría en paz más pronto.

- _¡Qué cruel eres! Sólo saludaba – _sonrió _- ¿Es que acaso no te da gusto verme?_ –

- _No tengo palabras para describir la inmensa alegría que me causa tu rostro_ - contestó sarcástico y bajando un poco los parpados. Intentó zanjar la conversación volviendo su vista al libro de algebra pero Motochika continuó hablando.

- _Por cierto, hoy me sentaré contigo_ – dijo colocando su mochila en el asiento de junto.

_- ¿Um? ¿Y eso por qué? No tendremos ningún examen el cual necesites copiarme_ –

- _¡Hey! Yo puedo pasar mis propios exámenes, ¿sabías?_ – replicó divertido, deslizando una mano por la mesa hasta casi atreverse a invadir su espacio personal – _Sucede que quiero pasar más tiempo con mi mejor amigo Mori, ¿qué te parece? –_

_- … Oh, disculpa. ¿Somos amigos?_ – cuestionó lanzando una mirada inquisitiva, algo molesta – _Debes estar confundiéndome con alguien más_ – cerró el libro y después se levantó, haciendo bruscamente a un lado el brazo de Motochika para conseguirse el paso.

_- ¡Bu-bueno! Nos conocemos desde hace años y creí que lo éramos… ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?_ –

- _Eso no es de tu incumbencia_ – contestó de reojo – _Espero que cuando yo vuelva hayas quitado tus cosas de ahí –_ y salió del salón, dejando atrás a un Motochika como perro con el rabo entre las piernas.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

La alarma del reloj sonó a las seis exactas y Mitsunari la apagó de un manotazo, quedándose al menos siete minutos más revolcándose en su cama intentando despertar. Entró a ducharse y se quedó bastante rato dejando el agua caliente caer sobre él (lo suficiente para que el cuarto de baño se llenara de humedad). Tomó su uniforme escolar del piso, se ató la corbata como sea, y fue directo a la cocina a revisar si había comida en el refrigerador, y como no encontró mucho, se sirvió cereal usando la poca leche que quedaba.

Ya iba a las 6:50 a.m. saliendo de casa cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba la mochila consigo y tuvo que devolverse a su habitación a por ella.

- _¿Puedo pasar? _– preguntó al profesor Mogami antes de bostezar.

- _Ishida-san, otra vez tarde_ – comentó con su habitual voz graciosa - _¿Se puede saber ahora por qué? –_

- _Me tomó más tiempo de los esperado matar al gato de mi vecina…_ – contestó con ironía y desgane mientras se dirigía a su lugar.

_- Jojojo. Usted siempre tan ocurrente_ – rió divertido – _Tome asiento_ -

_- ¿Qué tal estás hoy, Mitsunari? _– le preguntó en voz baja Ieyasu, quien siempre se sentaba en el mesabanco contiguo al suyo; a lo que el mencionado respondió alzando el brazo.

- _Mogami-sensei, Ieyasu me está molestando_ –

- _Tokuwaga-san, por favor estece en paz y deje de importunar a su compañero_ –

- _S-sí, Mogami-sensei_ – contestó éste avergonzado y con cierto rubor en las mejillas mientras los otros alumnos murmuraban y se reían de él. Entonces arrancó un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno, escribió algo en él y lo dejó sobre el escritorio del peliblanco.

Mitsunari lo leyó. Era la misma pregunta que le había hecho antes. Arrugó la hoja, se la llevó a la boca y después la escupió sobre los cuadernos de Ieyasu.

- _¿Eso responde tu pregunta?_ – dijo de mala gana y con una mirada casi asesina, a lo que el castaño rápidamente asintió con la cabeza y temió en seguir haciéndolo enojar.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Kasuga-chaaaaaaaaaaan, ¡necesitamos tu ayuda!_ – gritó Itsuki, golpeando el mesabanco de la rubia con ambas manos cuando ésta comía su almuerzo tranquilamente.

_- ¿Ahh? ¿Q-qué pasa?_ – preguntó exaltada, e intentado que no se le cayera su tazón con comida.

- _Queremos información_ – contestó Sorin en susurro.

_- ¿Qué tipo de información?_ – hizo lo mismo, al parecer era un asunto muy serio.

_- ¡Es sobre Yukimura-chan y Masamune-kun!_ – ahora contestó Tsuruhime, también en secreto.

- _¿Sí? ¿Qué hay con ellos?_ – cuestionó curiosa, pues no entendía qué asunto podría ser tan importante como para manejarlo con tanta cautela.

- _Creemos que…_ - comenzó a decir la niña de las coletas mirando hacia todos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie más escuchara _–… que están Juntos_ –

_- ¿…que están 'Juntos'? _– parpadeó un par de veces seguidas.

- _Sí. Tú sabes…-_ Tsuruhime hizo unos ademanes extraños con las manos que Kasuga entendió enseguida.

- _¡Pero qué tontería!_ – frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos – _Es cierto que ellos se la pasan todo el tiempo peleando, y que ustedes tres miran Yaoi en cualquier lado, pero eso no significa que Sanada-kun y Date-kun sean gays –_

- _¡Pero yo los vi besarse!_ – exclamó la castaña aún procurando mantener la voz baja. Y la rubia se ruborizó al instante al escucharlo.

- _¡¿En-en serio?_ –

_- Bien… realmente no_ – sonrió apenada – _¡Pero hace unos días los vi saliendo del almacén donde se guardan los equipos deportivos! Ambos estaban agitados, sudorosos y con la cara roja…_ – terminó de decir también sonrojada.

- _Quizás sólo estaban peleando…-_

- _¡O hacían otra cosas!_ – dijo Itsuki sonriendo y en un tono más sugerente.

- _Por favor, Kasuga-chan, necesitamos saber si hay algo entre ellos_ – suplicó Sorin juntando las manos.

_- ¡Te pagaremos lo que quieras!_ – ofertó la castaña ya desesperada.

- _¿Ah?... D-de acuerdo_ – dio un respiro de resignación –_ Si es tan importante para ustedes lo haré. Depende de lo que consiga les cobraré _–

- _¡Bieeeeeen!_ – gritó el trió en unísono y con los brazos al techo como niños en un parque de diversiones.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Motonari dejó el lápiz sobre su cuaderno. Ya había terminado los ejercicios que el profesor Nanbu les puso a resolver hasta que tocara el timbre, que para eso todavía faltaba un buen rato. Se limpió los lentes con un trapito que sacó de la funda y dio un suspiro de aburrimiento. Al volverse a mirar a sus compañeros notó que fue el primero en acabar, algo que no le sorprendió para nada pues siempre era así, inclusive alguno todavía copiaban los problemas del pizarrón con cara de no entender nada mientras que otros, más osados, hablaban y reían por lo bajo ignorando la clase. Sintió envidia de ellos.

Por un momento deseó que los estudios le importaran poco y divertirse como ellos lo hacían, sin embargo, no podía darse ese lujo… o podría acabar como un mendigo pidiendo dinero en la calle, o como un cajero en un McDonald's. Peor aún, podría acabar siendo un vago sin remedio como Chosokabe, a quien dirigió su vista furtiva varios escritorios atrás.

El peliblanco parecía estar contrariado con las ecuaciones de Física, y al percibir la mirada fría de Motonari también lo miró, agitando una mano en el aire y sonriéndole alegre. El de ojos cafés lentamente fue girando la cabeza hacia otro lado, todavía sin quitarle la vista de encima, pues quería dejarlo bien en claro con esa mirada gélida cuánto lo detestaba a él y a su falso juego de amistad que sólo pretendía hacerle cree que eran 'amigos especiales' cuando éste ya tenía a otro idiota con quien fornicar.

- _¡Hmm! Como si me importara…-_ pensó ahora con su mirada fija en algún punto muerto del campo de futbol desde la ventana.

Sonó el timbre para el receso largo y tomó su billetera con la intención de almorzar en la cafetería. Y al apenas dar un paso fuera de su escritorio vio a esa persona al pie de la puerta.

Tokugawa Ieyasu…, un chico que estaba en 5to semestre amigo de Chosokabe, bueno, "amigo" de Chosokabe, pues lo más seguro que ese par se estuviese revolcando como perros en celo; todo el tiempo estaban juntos y muy cariñosos, desde que iniciaban las clases hasta la hora de salida... Y se dio cuenta de que no había guardado su lápiz al momento de romperlo en dos.

- _Oye, Mori…_ – la voz vacilante de Motochika lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- _¿Qué quieres, Chosokabe? _– preguntó sin mirarlo, fingiendo revisar su cartera.

- _Bu-bueno, es que Ieyasu y yo queríamos saber si tú…_ -

- _¡Motonari-kuuuuuuuun!_ – gritó escandalosamente Sorin y corriendo hacia él – _Oh, ¿no estoy interrumpiendo nada o sí? _– cuestionó mirando alternativamente a los tres.

-_ No_ – contestó enseguida – _Dime –_

- _¡Bieeeeen! Es que hoy hay junta en el Consejo estudiantil. Lamento que haya sido así sin avisar antes, pero necesitamos discutir lo más pronto posible sobre los nuevos colores permitidos para la corbata de los estudiantes y empezar con otros asuntitos –_

- _Entiendo_ – dio un casi imperceptible suspiro de enfado que cualquiera confundiría con un respiro normal y guardó su billetera. Ya comería algo en el siguiente receso _– Permiso_ – dijo, y pasó de ellos aún sin dignarse a mirarlos.

- _Espera un segundito, Motonari-kun_ – pidió Sorin volviéndose a Ieyasu y Motochika – _Ya que están aquí, ¿les gustaría opinar sobre qué color de corbata les gustaría para el uniforme?_ –

- _Por supuesto_ – contestó Ieyasu con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tanto irritaba a Motonari. ¡¿Cómo ese tipo podía estar tan feliz todo el tiempo? _– ¿Qué tal amarillo? Es un color alegre –_

- _Oh, sí. ¡Muy buena idea!_ – el rubio aplaudió encantado_ - ¿A ti qué se te ocurre, Chosokabe-kun? –_

- _Ah…Bueno_ – Motochika se rascó la cabeza y lo pensó un buen rato. Parecía distraído_ – Tal vez… ¿verde? –_

- _¿Verde? ¡Qué coincidencia! Es el mismo color que Motonari-kun propuso –_

_- ¿E-en serio? –_

_- Síiiii. A lo mejor el verde es más popular de lo que yo creía_ – dijo con una mano en el mentón, reflexivo.

- _Lo elegí al azar_ – dijo Motonari con apremio y saliendo aprisa del salón. Ese Sorin sí que hablaba de más…

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Mitsunari por un momento quiso pedirle disculpas a Ieyasu por avergonzarlo delante de toda la clase. Tenían tiempo de conocerse, así que Ieyasu ya debería saber que en las mañanas se levantaba sensible y de mal humor, pero aún así eso no era un excusa por su comportamiento tan vil contra él. Pero nada más sonar el timbre, el castaño salió a toda prisa del salón.

- _Ese maldito de Ieyasu… De seguro se fue a encontrar con su novio_ - murmuró para sí apachurrándose en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados y escondiendo la cabeza en ellos – _Qué haga lo que quiera. Allá él si le da SIDA…_ – pensó al cerrar los ojos para dormirse un rato, pero entonces sintió una mano posada delicadamente sobre su hombro izquierdo _- ¿Hanbei-senpai? _– inquirió girando la cabeza.

- _No molesto, ¿verdad?_ – sonrió éste apenado.

- _Para nada; sólo pensaba_ – imitó el gesto - _¿Qué ocurre? -_

- _Quería saber si tú y tu grupo de Teatro podrían ayudarnos con las decoraciones del festejo de San Valentín –_

Ah, cierto. San Valentín…, faltaba una semana para eso. Y aunque le daba muchísimo igual aquél día, sabía que Hanbei era parte del Consejo estudiantil y que para ellos sí era importante, por la convivencia entre los alumnos y esas cosas inútiles…

- _Por supuesto, Hanbei-senpai. Será todo un placer para mí ayudar_ –

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

¡Por fin! Ahí estaban, en las bancas traseras de la escuela cerca de los campos de deportes. Kasuga había gastado la mitad del receso buscándolos.

Los observó durante un rato escondida entre las ramas de un árbol, sin embargo, nada parecía fuera de lo normal…, es decir, casi nada. Yukimura y Masamune estaban sentados juntos, casi pegados, platicando amenamente y dedicándose sonrisitas. Pero, eran amigos ¿no? Seguro que eso no era nada raro... De pronto los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y de manera rápida caminaron hasta el almacén de pelotas, justo donde Tsuruhime los había visto actuar más sospechoso. Y antes de saltar hacia otro árbol para seguirlos, notó a dos personas más escondidas a la vista de todos detrás del salón de Artes.

Eran Ieyasu de 5to y Motochika de 4to semestre. ¿Qué hacían allí tan alejados de todo…? Parecían bastante absortos en su conversación… Entonces regresó la vista al otro par, pues sabía que no debía distraerse de ellos, y estos entraron en el depósito.

Sintió curiosidad, MUCHA, de saber qué es lo que hacía allá dentro, por lo que con cuidado de no hacer ruido bajó del árbol y asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla pegada al piso del almacén.

Al principio no vio más que sus pies en movimientos extraños, como si forcejearan. ¿Estarían jugando a las luchas? Posteriormente acostó la cabeza sobre el pasto para un ángulo de visión mejorado, y quedó pasmada con lo que sus ojos color miel captaron.

Masamune y Yukimura… ¡se estaban besando! Y no sólo eso, se besaban con tanta ternura y pasión que… no pudo evitar soltar un grito de impresión que hizo que los amantes se separara aturdidos.

No tardó en abrirse la puerta y los chicos la encontraron sentada en el suelo, todavía ruborizada y mirándolos con los ojos bien abiertos.

- _U-ustedes es-estaban…-_ decía apuntándoles acusadoramente con un dedo índice y la voz entrecortada.

_- Ka-Kasuga-dono_ – habló Yukimura con el rostro también completamente rojo, más que nada de vergüenza - _N-no lo digas en voz alta… Por favor_ –

- **Fuck**_…. Alguien nos descubrió_ – se quejó Masamune con un bufido.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Oye, Mori –_ le habló Mitsunari en el corredor – _Hanbei-senpai me dijo que me reuniera contigo al final de clases para ver lo del decorado de San Valentín –_

- _Sí, también me avisó. Vamos_ – dijo, y ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia la sala de audiovisuales.

Y al pasar por los salones del 2do piso pudieron escuchar carcajadas reconocibles que callaron de inmediato al toparse con ellos al dar vuelta en una esquina.

Eran Ieyasu y Motochika quienes reían y terminaban con cara de haber visto un fantasma al verlos juntos. Sin embargo, los ignoraron y continuaron su camino.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, mentadas, regalitos; dejen reviews ;3


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Gracias a los/las que me dejaron review! :3**

* * *

Kasuga miraba el pizarrón con la vista perdida, recordado con pena lo sucedido el día anterior, entonces dos pequeñas manos la sobresaltaron tras golpear la paleta de su escritorio.

- _¡Kasuga-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!_ – gritó Itsuki sumamente animada, y después susurró - _¿Conseguiste algo? –_

- _Yo…bueno, sí, pero…-_

- _Dinoooooos _– pidió Tsuruhime igual de impacientada y juntando las manos.

- _Es que… -_

- _¡Ah! ¿Quieres el dinero primero? ¿Es eso?_ – preguntó Sorin buscando su monedero.

- _¡No, no!_ – exclamó enseguida agitando las manos – _No quiero dinero… Yo…Eh… les contaré lo que vi sin cobrarles nada. Pero quiero que no se lo digan a nadie, ¿entienden?_ – dijo seria, tanto que el trío se preocupó y asintieron – _Sanada-kun y Date-kun sí están 'Juntos', PERO_ – recalcó antes de que se les ocurriera gritar de alegría – _ellos no quieren que su relación se sepa, ¿de acuerdo?_ –

_- ¿Pe-pero por qué?_ – quiso saber la castaña, horrorizada – _¡Si la homosexualidad es algo muy lindo! –_

- _Miren, yo no conozco sus razones_ – replicó con dureza –_ Pero, me pidieron por favor no los agobiara con eso, y me parece muy lógico de su parte. Es decir, es un tema delicado. Incluso agradezco que no se hayan enojado conmigo –_

- _Bien, tiene algo de sentido_ – comentó Itsuki, pensativa – _Los hombres son bastante 'machos' como para admitir sus preferencias sexuales en público… –_

_- Sí. Una verdadera pena_ – concordó Sorin asintiendo con la cabeza, desanimándose –_ Está bien, Kasuga-chan. Al menos ya sabemos que son pareja_ – aplaudió – _Y no te preocupes, no les molestaremos –_

- _Sí. Sólo sentíamos curiosidad de ellos_ – dijo Tsuruhime haciéndole una reverencia en agradecimiento.

- _Pues me alegro_ – bufó la rubia – _Y ahora, por favor, ya no me hagan más pedidos como esos. No me gusta entrometerme en la vida romántica de otros. Si necesitan otro trabajo de este tipo, a la próxima pídanselo a Sasuke o a Kotaro, ¿sí? –_

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Motonari miraba la lista de clases extracurriculares pegadas en la pared del pasillo. Quiso volver entrar a Música ese semestre, pero ya era parte del Concejo estudiantil, cosa que ya no le dejaba tiempo para mucho después de clases. No podía estar al pendiente de sus estudios y de esas reuniones espontaneas que se hacían cuando a Hanbei, presidente del consejo, se le diera la gana.

Dio un suspiro de desgane y volvió a su salón. Sólo le quedaba seguir practicando el violín en casa y cuando no hubiese nadie.

- _Oye, Mori…-_

Genial. Ahí estaba Motochika, como siempre, molestándolo en sus momentos de paz.

- _¿Qué se te ofrece, Chosokabe?_ – preguntó con frialdad y acomodando sus útiles en el escritorio.

- _Quería saber si… ¿me podría ayudar con estos problemas?_ – le mostró una hoja de su cuaderno con las operaciones que el profesor Nanbu les había dejado de tarea, llena de tachones y borrones.

Miró el cuaderno por un momento y luego a Motochika con sus ojos de súplica, y no pudo decirle que no…más que nada porque le gustaba hacerse el interesante y que la gente viera lo inteligente que es y lo benevolente que podía llegar a ser cuando no tenía nada mejor qué hacer.

_- Muy bien_ – tomó el cuaderno y se sentó.

A Motochika pareció brillarle los ojos y se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, mas el castaño no le dio importancia. Quizás realmente estaba desesperado por pasar Física que hasta se denigró en implorarle por su ayuda; simplemente no podía dejar desamparado a ese pobre despojo de ser humano después de tan notable y noble humillación.

El peliplateado se puso en cuclillas al lado de su mesabanco para comenzar a oír la explicación.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

- _Por favor, chicos, saquen su libro de Historia y júntense en equipos de dos para hacer una síntesis de dos cuartillas de la página 59 a la 62. Tienen 40 minutos para entregar_ – decía el profesor Hojo escribiendo las indicaciones en el pizarrón - _No quiero equipos de tres ni de cuatro, eh, sólo de dos_ – advirtió antes de sentarse y comenzar a leer alguna revista.

- _Hey, Mitsunari, ¿trabajamos juntos?_ – preguntó Ieyasu arrastrando su escritorio junto al del mencionado sin siquiera esperar contestación.

- _Ya sabes que sí…-_ contestó rodando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. Sin importar qué le dijera, el castaño de todas maneras se ponía en equipo con él – _Por cierto, no traje mi libro_ – comentó dándole a entender que no movería ni un sólo dedo.

- _Ah, no te preocupes_ – le sonrió, y puso su libro sobre el escritorio de éste_ – Podemos leer en el mío –_

- _… Mejor hagamos esto_ – soltó un bostezo e hizo a un lado el libro –: _Tú lee y luego me dictas lo que entendiste. Y mientras tú lees, yo descanso los ojos _– dijo recostando la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

- _Pero tenemos que leerlo los dos –_

_- Te voy a ayudar a escribir, ¿qué más quieres?_ – entornó la mirada y frunció más el ceño.

_- Sí, pero…_ - quiso replicar, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo enfadar… más.

_- Mm… Quizás deba buscar otro compañero de equipo_ – comentó pensándolo seriamente.

_- ¡N-no, no, no! _– exclamó el castaño enseguida con una sonrisa forzada –_ Lo haremos a tu modo. Por mí está bien –_

- _Bien. Entonces deja de quejarte y comienza a leer, ¿quieres?_ – le ordenó antes de cerrar los ojos.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Kasuga se dirigía tranquilamente hacia la cafetería cuando miró con horror que el trío amante del Yaoi estaba asechando a sus dos últimos objetivos a pesar de haberles pedido no hacerlo.

_- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡Les dije hace tan sólo un par de horas que no los incomodaran! –_ exclamó molesta, casi saliéndose el corazón por la boca ante la impertinencia.

- _¡Lo sentimos, Kasuga-chan!_ – dijo Tsuruhime con una risita apenada –_ Es que nos fue muy difícil no acercarnos a ellos –_

- _¡Pero les dije que los dejaran en paz! ¡¿Es que ustedes no captan instrucciones o qué? –_

_- __**Calm down, girl.**__ No pasa nada_ – habló Masamune con una sonrisa. Al parecer no estaban molestos – _Sólo nos hacen algunas preguntas –_

_- Pero creí que ustedes no querían…-_

_- Está bien para nosotros mientras no pregonen nuestra relación –_ aclaró Yukimura mostrando una sonrisa más tímida que la de su compañero.

- _¡Síiii! ¡Y estaban a punto de contarnos cómo se conocieron!_ – dijo Itsuki animada.

- _Ya… ya veo_ – Kasuga dio un suspiro de alivio. Realmente estaba avergonzada de haber accedido a espiarlos, pues creía que eso de que estaban 'juntos' eran meras imaginaciones de esos tres - _… ¿Puedo quedarme a escuchar?_ – pidió todavía con más vergüenza.

- _**Sure **_– contestó Masamune sin resentimientos – _Según recuerdo, pasó así: hace un año…-_ comenzó a relatar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Flash back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- _¡Hey, Motochika! ¡Tira ya!_ – gritó Masamune listo para batear.

- _¡Sé paciente, hombre!_ – dijo mientras intentaba descifrar las señas que Sasuke, que hacía del cátcher, le mandaba. Cuando por fin lo hizo, lanzó una bola curva que Masamune no pudo repeler.

_- ¡Strike uno!_ – gritó Sasuke.

- _Oooh, creí que había dicho que batearías todo_ – se burló el peliplateado.

- _**Take it easy, man!**_ _Apenas estoy calentando_ – sonrió desafiante. Golpeó la punta del bate contra el suelo un par de veces y Motochika se preparó para lanzar de nuevo.

_- ¡Veamos si puedes con esto!_ – exclamó y soltó una bola rápida.

Masamune enfocó su único ojo en ella y… logró golpearla para hacer un Home Run.

Sin perder tiempo corrió a toda prisa hacia primera base, e iba a pisar el colchón de segunda cuando escuchó un grito que lo hizo detenerse por completo, confundido.

- _¡Cuidado!_ – advirtió Kojuro a un chico que tuvo la mala fortuna de caminar cerca del campo de baseball en ese preciso momento y terminó siendo golpeado en la cabeza por la pelota bateada.

Nadie perdió tiempo de acercarse hasta él y ayudarle a recostarse en el suelo.

_- ¿Estás bien, chico?_ – preguntó Sasuke y el perjudicado asintió levemente todavía desorientado _- ¿Cuántos dedos tengo aquí?_ – dijo enseñándole tres.

- _Vaya. Eso debió doler_ – comentó Motochika intentado no reírse.

_- ¿Ah? Son…_ - quiso responder pero… _- ¡¿Qui-quién arrojó esa bola?_ – gritó con los puños alzados y el ceño fruncido, a lo que los demás retrocedieron a la defensiva, menos Masamune, pues al contrario de los demás, dio un paso al frente para hacerse responsable de lo sucedido.

- _He sido yo. Lamento si… -_

_- ¡Oooh! ¡Fuiste tú!_ – el rostro del chico cambió drásticamente a felicidad y se levantó del suelo de un salto – _¡Excelente tiro!_ –

- _¡¿Qué?_ – exclamaron todos al unísono sin poder creer lo que oyeron.

_- … ¿Tú crees?_ – Masamune sonrió comenzando a animarse igual que él.

- _¡Sí! ¡Hasta me dolió y todo! –_

_- Incluso le provocó una contusión cerebral al pobre por lo que me doy cuenta_ – comentó Sasuke con ironía y golpeándose la sien.

- _Quizás…alguien debería llevarlo a la enfermería_ – sugirió Kojuro pensando lo mismo.

- _Yo no soy muy bueno en el baseball_ - continuó el chico, apenado -_ ¿crees que podrías enseñarme a batear así? –_

- _¡Por supuesto! __**Of course! **__Cuando quieras te enseño. Por cierto, soy Date Masamune_ – señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar.

- _Ah, ¡mucho gusto, Date Masamune-dono! Mi nombre es Sanada Genjirou Yukimura. Soy de nuevo ingreso, segundo semestre, salón B. Hoy es mi primer día de clases –_

_- ¿En serio? _– abriendo mucho su ojo -_ ¡Estamos en el mismo grupo! –_

_- ¿E-en verdad? –_ le brilló la mirada - _¡Qué suerte!_ –

- _Que Masamune lo lleve a la enfermería. Ya se hicieron amigos_ – dijo Motochika ya carcajeándose.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin del flash back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El timbre sonó y los chicos pronto se levantaron de las bancas para ir a sus respectivos salones.

- _¿Nos contarán más cosas luego, verdad?_ – pidió Sorin a la pareja.

_- Sí. Supongo que podemos…_ – contestó Yukimura no muy seguro y mirando a Masamune para confirmar.

- _**No problem**_ – sonrió y el trío también lo hizo.

Y antes de regresar a su aula, Kasuga vio con sorpresa que Yukimura y Masamune se tomaron de las manos.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Motonari escribía un ensayo de Ética cuando a su celular sonó. Era un mensaje de texto de Sorin, le pedía urgentemente conectase a MSN.

Ya conociendo al rubio, supuso que sería para hablarle sobre el festival de San Valentín. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de soportarlo en ese momento y fingió no haber leído el mensaje hasta después de terminar la tarea. Entonces encendió la computadora y en lo que cargaba bajó a la cocina a prepararse una taza de té caliente.

Ya sentado frente al computador buscó el icono de MSN y se conectó. Rápidamente le saltaron encima al menos diez 'ventanas' de conversación de compañeros de clases pidiéndole ayuda con sus tareas las cuales ignoró sin remordimiento alguno.

- "motonari-kun, te tardaste mucho! :c" – le escribió Sorin.

- "Lo siento. No habia visto mi celular" – mintió.

- "aaa esta bien XD… bueno. te metere a la otra convrsasion con hanbei-senpai y mitsunari-kun, ok? :3" –

Esperó poco y apareció otra ventana donde ya se encontraban dentro los mencionados, y, aunque realmente no prestó mucha atención a lo que escribían, pues el festival no le interesaba en absoluto, los leía de vez en cuando para mantenerse al tanto de los preparativos al tiempo que releía apuntes en su cuaderno.

Y mientras continuaba sin mirar las demás ventanas, una de ellas comenzó a sonar con más insistencia. Pensó en apagar las bocinas hasta que se dio cuenta de quién le llamaba.

- "hey, mori" "komo stas? n-n" "y ese milagro ke te conectas?" "ests ocupado?" "mi internet est fallando un poco, te llegan mis msajes?" –

- _Chosokabe… Aún no sé cómo demonios consiguió mi mail _– murmuró irritado – "si, ya los vi" – escribió – "¿que quieres?" –

- "solo aprovechava para saludarte, es ke nunca te conectas c:" –

- _Imbécil, para eso me molesta…-_ buscó el botón de Bloqueo mas nunca lo encontró. Tal vez sabía usar programas complicados para diseños y esas cosas, pero no tenía idea de cómo usar los chats… así que simplemente cerró la ventana esperando a que Motochika le dejase de hablar, pero fue en vano, porque la ventana siempre brincaba de nuevo, así que decidió simplemente ignorarlo como a los otros.

- "deberiamos acer un statua gigante de xavi! n0n" – escribió Sorin.

- "quienn es ese Xavi y que tiene que ver con san valentin? -.-" – preguntó Mitsunari.

- "Es un loco religioso que Sorin admira que no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando…"– contestó Motonari.

- "peor xaviii es amorss! claro ke tiene k ver! D:" –

- "sorin, no creo que tu idolo xavi sea un tema que todos conozcan…" – hizo saber Hanbei para moderar la conversación – "hay que apegarnos a lo tradicional, como globos, flores, dulces y esas cosas" –

- "pfff! komo quiwran son uns amargdos e.e" –

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Mitsunari leía con pereza la conversación. Sólo a Hanbei y Sorin se les podían ocurrir esas cosas así de cursis y extrañas para los adornos de San Valentín, pero él no era quién para juzgar sus gustos raros... Y además, de todos modos debía ponerles atención, pues se ofreció contribuir con el decorado.

- "ey, Mitsunari" – le habló Ieyasu - "que hacs?" "estas ocupado?" –

- "si" – contestó enseguida – "estoy muy ocupado" "que quieres?" –

- "hooo… esque encontre un juego muy divertido" "te voy apasar el liink" "y lojuegas cunado puedas n-n" "pero mme avisas porqew se jeuga de dos" –

El peliblanco miró el enlace y lo pensó bastantito antes de dar clic sobre él. Seguro no lo extrañarían en la otra conversación…

- "ya estoy" – le escribió al castaño – "…que es esto?" "como se juega? :/" – dijo al ver que usaba un personaje pequeño y blanco de cabeza gigante dentro de un laberinto – "acaso es como bomberman?" –

- "siiiii, es lo mismop quee bomberman :D" –

Entonces en la pantalla de Mitsunari apareció otro personaje igual pero de otro color, amarillo, probablemente era el que usaría Ieyasu.

Estuvieron jugando por cosa de una hora en la que Mitsunari revisaba la conversación con Hanbei cuando su personaje moría o iniciaban una nueva partida cuando recordó que tenía tarea qué hacer... Haría que Ieyasu se la pasara mañana por hacerle perder su tiempo con él.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Al día siguiente.

_- ¡Qué emoción! ¡Este lunes ya es San Valentín! –_ decía Sorin con sus típicos gritos escandalosos y casi bailando por el corredor – _¡Sólo debemos venir este fin de semana para terminar de decorar los salones y estará todo listo! ¿No estás igual de emocionado que yo, Motonari-kun?_ –

_- ¿Umm?... Sí, claro_ – mintió sin siquiera mirarlo. Si decía que no, temía a que el rubio le diese un discurso sobre el amor y otras tonterías durante todo el transcurso hacia la sala de audiovisuales, y no quería eso.

_- ¡Me alegro!_ – sonrió por la respuesta. Sin embargo, repentinamente miró extrañado por una ventana de uno de los salones – _Uh. ¿Ese de ahí no es Chosokabe-kun? ¿Qué hará en clase de Música? –_

Motonari miró hacia la dirección que el dedo de Sorin apuntaba, y efectivamente, ahí estaba Motochika sosteniendo un saxofón entre manos mientras que el profesor Uesugi parecía darle instrucciones paso a paso.

- _Parece que se inscribió a esa clase_ – continuó Sorin posando un dedo en el mentón, pensativo – _¿Sabes? Es raro cuando un estudiante se cambia de clase extracurricular; puede ser que Chosokabe-kun ya no se sintiese conforme en Natación…, o también puede ser que simplemente le creció un repentino gusto por la música, ¿tú qué crees? –_

- _"Repentino gusto por la música"_ – murmuró ciertamente sorprendido. Detestaba cuando el rubio le chismeaba cosas de otros alumnos, pero esta vez parecía tener un tema interesante…

Sin embargo, no podía tratarse de lo que sugería; conocía a Chosokabe desde la secundaria y siempre había sido un bárbaro con poco seso. Era imposible que tuviese esa dedicación, pasión y el oído necesario para tocar (tocar bien) cualquier instrumento.

De todas formas, le alivió el hecho de no haberse inscrito a Música, así no tendría que soportarlo ahí también además de las clases normales.

_- Quizás se equivocó de salón_ – comentó Motonari con ironía y continuó caminando.

_- Síiii. Puede ser_ – secundó Sorin riendo.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

_- ¡Hey, Mitsunari!_ – exclamó Ieyasu con su típica gran sonrisa y sin que el peliblanco lo hubiese visto entrar.

_- ¡T-Tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ – preguntó sorprendiéndose de verlo allí, pues el castaño debía estar en su clase de Atletismo y no molestándolo en la sala de teatro.

- _Pues… me uní al grupo de Teatro_ – respondió con simpleza y todavía sonriendo.

_- ¡¿Qué?_ – de la impresión casi se le cae una caja de accesorios que cargaba e inmediatamente Ieyasu le ayudó a detenerla - _Gra-Gracias…_ - dijo sinceramente, pues por un momento temió a que las esferas en forma de corazón y la serie de luces rosas que Sorin le había dado se dañasen contra el piso – _¡¿Pero por qué justamente aquí?_ – gritó recordando su enfado.

- _Oh, pues yo…_ - se llevó una mano a la cabeza y pareció dudar su respuesta. Mitsunari frunció el ceño por la impaciencia – _Es que estoy interesado en…en la actuación. Sí, eso; el teatro, los aplauso, las ovaciones s y esas cosas –_ sonrió de nuevo.

- _Ya, claro…_ - resopló y movió la cabeza de forma negativa. ¿Tendría que ver a Ieyasu también en la clase de Teatro, el único lugar en la escuela donde se sentía realmente cómodo?

Era verdad que era su mejor amigo, pero eso no significa tener que estar todo el día pegados como chicle en un zapato. Además, el castaño tenía otro amigo, Chosokabe de 4to grado, ¿por qué no se cambiaba a la misma clase que él…?

- _Permiso_ – quiso pasarle por un lado y zanjar la conversación pero el otro se interpuso.

- _¿A dónde vas? –_

_- Saco estas cajas del almacén de detrás del escenario y las llevo a la sala de artes_ – contestó ya con desgane - _¿Te quitas? Tu humanidad me estorba_ –

_- ¿Te ayudo?_ – se ofreció animado, como siempre estaba.

- _Uh… Como quieras_ –rodó los ojos y le dio la caja aventándosela ahora sin ninguna clase de cuidado para regresar al almacén por otra.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

- _¿Pueden contarnos cómo se declararon?_ – pidió Tsuruhime y las otras dos chicas, Itsuki y Kasuga, asintieron emocionadas.

- _¡Sí! ¡Cuéntenos!_ – reforzó el pedido la de coletas.

- _Será mejor que eso se los cuentes tú, __**Sweety**__, me toca preparar el equipo de baseball y debo llegar antes de que comience el entrenamiento_ – comentó Masamune antes de marcharse, aunque no sin antes de tomar a su novio de la quijada y despedirse con un beso en la boca, dejando más que sorprendidas y encantadas a las muchachas quienes gritaron al unísono.

- ¡KYAAAAAaaaaa…! –

- _Es-Está bien_ – respondió Yukimura, igual o más ruborizado que las chicas. Era la primera vez que se besaban en público y eso lo apenó bastante.

- _Creo que me dará una 'ataque fangirl'_ – decía Tsuruhime con las manos al pecho y respirando raro, eso sí, con los ojos brillando como diamantes.

_- ¡A mí ya medio!_ – gritó Itsuki sacando un cuadernito de notas de su mochila, que aquella escena la había inspirado a continuar alguna de sus tantas historias con contenido homoerótico.

- _Yukimura-kun, ¿puedes comenzar a contarnos cómo sucedió?_ – ahora pidió Kasuga en una postura más serena y fingiendo no haber visto nada.

El 'Yaoi' era un tema relativamente nuevo para ella; y lo único que sabía sobre el 'fangirlismo' es que su sexto sentido femenino le decía que eso, alocarse y gritar como las otras dos chicas, era correcto, aunque le diese corte si quiera en pensar en hacerlo.

- _Ah, claro, Kasuga-dono…_ - Yukimura se masajeó las mejillas con los puños intentando calmar su sonrojo, y comenzó su relato cuando se sintió más relajado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Flash back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yukimura salía de las duchas después de su entrenamiento de futbol cuando se topó con Keiji en los pasillos.

_- ¡Yuki-chan, aquí estabas!_ – exclamó gustoso de verlo.

_- Maeda-dono, ¿me buscabas para algo?_ –

_- ¡Sí! Es decir, ¡no! Yo no. Masamune es el que te busca. Me pidió que te dijera que te vería en el almacén dentro de unos….10 minutos, me parece –_

- _¿Oh?_ – parpadeó varios veces seguidas - _¿Y qué es lo que Masamune-dono quiere?_ –

_- Ah. No estoy seguro. Pero dijo que era algo importante que debía decirte, eso es todo lo que sé_ – se encogió de hombros y sonrió apenado – _Será mejor que vayas ya. No lo hagas esperar_ – dijo, y alzó una mano como despedida y continuó su camino.

Yukimura, curioso, inmediatamente hizo caso y fue hacia el almacén con cierto apremio, sin embargo, al llegar no había nadie. Incluso miró dentro del edificio por si se habría quedado dentro a esperarlo, pero nada.

Yukimura resopló con decepción y dudó unos minutos si esperarlo más tiempo o irse ya a casa, donde siempre le esperaba un buen banquete servido por su madre.

- _**Yo! **__**Sanada, what's up? –**_

- _Masamune-dono, ¡viniste!_ – dijo aliviado, pues estuvo a punto de optar por irse, ya tenía hambre.

- _Pero claro. Maeda dijo que tenías algo importante qué decirme_ – sonrió de lado con un destello extraño en su ojo – _Así que, dime, ¿de qué se trata? –_

- _¿Q-Qué yo qué? _– frunció el ceño, confundido – _Pero Maeda-dono me dijo que eras tú el que me buscabas –_

_- ¿Hmm? ¿Eso dijo?_ – Masamune se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose serio –…_Al parecer ese vagabundo lo tenía planeado…– _murmuró pensativo.

-_ ¿Uh? ¿Qué dijiste? _– preguntó al no escucharlo bien.

- _**Ha! It doesn't matter**_ – sonrió de nuevo, y dio unos cuantos pasos más para acercarse a Yukimura – _Como sea. Ya que estamos aquí…_ -

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin del flash back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_- ¡Wooaah! Lo siento, chicas_ – gritó Yukimura interrumpiéndose a sí mismo –_ Debo irme ya o llegaré tarde al partido. ¡Oyakata-sama me matará si no llego a tiempo! _– dijo y corrió a toda prisa hacia el campo de futbol, dejando a las tres muchachas en ascuas.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Motonari iba llegando a la escuela, temprano como siempre, y de mejor humor que otros días, pues era viernes, lo que significaba que no vería en dos días a sus compañeros de clases ni a nadie que por desgracia coexistían con en él y respiraban su mismo aire.

Unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a su aula, Motonari escuchó un saxofón tocado de manera torpe y notas desafinadas, pero hasta eso que sonaba bastante decente.

Reconocía la melodía. "When a man loves a woman"... Una canción no muy usual para un principiante.

Dio un paso dentro del salón y se encontró con que era Motochika el que la tocaba. Al principio se sorprendió un poco, pero entonces recordó que lo había visto ensayar en la sala de Música. Observó un momento al peliblanco, quien estaba de espaldas por lo que aún no se percataba de su presencia, y, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, escuchó atento el resto de la melodía.

Al quedar todo en silencio, Motonari se decidió por hablar.

- _Chosokabe, no sabías que supieras tocar tan bien ese instrumento_ – dijo de buena fe y una pequeña sonrisa. Realmente estaba impresionado, pues hace un par de días pensaba que éste era un total inepto en el campo musical y ahora resultaba que tenía un cierto talento.

- _¡Mo-Mori!_ – exclamó con sorpresa, lo cual extrañó bastante al castaño porque estaba seguro de que el ojiazul sabía que siempre llegaba al menos media hora antes de que empezaran las clases _– Y, ah, esto, sí. Entré a la clase de Música y… ¿por qué no entraste tú? –_

_- ¿Umm?_ – ante tan repentina pregunta, supo qué contestar, pero no sabía si quería hacerlo, por lo que simplificó la respuesta – _Falta de tiempo_ –

_- Oh, cierto. Estás en el Conejo estudiantil… –_

- _¿Qué haces practicando aquí y a estas horas?_ – ahora preguntó él ahora con curiosidad aunque simulando no importarle en absoluto, al tiempo que se dirigía a su escritorio a dejar sus cosas.

- _Sorin me dijo que le gustó como tocaba el sax, y que si le hacía el favor de tocar la pieza que ensayaba en el festival de San Valentín –_

Motonari no podía creer lo… Sorin sí que era un peligro para organizar fiestas. Tan sólo recordar las sandeces y demases cosas que le pedía al Consejo para 'animar' más la festividad (como carros alegóricos, malabaristas, e inclusive animales de circo), supo que aquello era lastimosamente cierto.

_- Eh, Mori, por cierto…_ - comenzó a decir Motochika, nervioso, lo cual Motonari notó poniéndose receloso al momento.

- _¿Qué sucede?_ – inquirió con cierta brusquedad. Chosokabe estaba a punto de pedirle un favor y no tenía ganas siquiera de escuchar qué sería.

- _La semana que viene habrá examen de Física, y quería saber si tú… ya que eres el mejor de la clase…eh, ¿podría ayudarme a estudiar este fin de semana? –_

- _¿Ayudarte a estudiar?_ – repitió pensativo. Detestaba hacer favores, incluso sentía que ya había hecho suficiente con haberle explicado ya algunas cosas al peliplateado. Así que…

- _Este fin de semana no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer –_

- _Oh, entiendo. Debí imaginarlo_ – bajó la mirada, derrotado, buscando el estuche de su saxofón en el piso.

- _Pero hoy tengo tiempo libre, si te interesa_ – dijo de pronto y Motochika se volvió a verlo sorprendido, incluso él mismo estaba sorprendido de lo que había dicho.

- _¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Dónde estudiamos? ¿En tu casa o en la mía? –_

- _Uh…en tu casa está bien_ – contestó todavía procesando lo que acaba de hacer.

- _¡Muy bien! Entonces nos vamos juntos a la salida de la escuela a mi casa, ¿de acuerdo?_ –

El castaño se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

El peliblanco estaba demasiado animado para el gusto de Motonari, y hasta se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor negarse…, pero justo en ese instante se encontraba de buenas, y el pequeño concierto de saxofón, aunque mal ejecutado, lo había puesto de mejor humor. Esa sería su manera de recompensarlo.

* * *

**Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, mentadas, regalitos, halagos; dejen reviews n-n**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza con el fic. Por la universidad y esas cosas apenas tengo tiempo de escribir, pero hago lo que puedo u-u**  
**Espero que les guste el cap** :3

* * *

Motonari esperaba al peliplateado en la entrada de la escuela, quien le había pedido esperarlo un momento. El castaño no necesitaba ser el genio que era para saber que éste iría en busca de su amiguito del alma para avisarle que ese día no caminarían juntos a casa.

Dio un suspiro de resignación. Todavía ni daba un paso fuera de la escuela y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de aquello. Entonces quien lo había invitado a estudiar a su casa regresó, con su típica sonrisa de tiburón feliz.

_- ¿Nos vamos?_ – preguntó y Motonari simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- _¡Hey! ¡Quietos ustedes dos!_ – gritó Sorin acusadoramente a Yukimura y Masamune _- ¡Las chicas me dijeron que les contaban cómo se declararon! –_

_- ¡Síiii, y TIENEN que terminar de contarnos!_ – dijo Tsuruhime juntando las manos con urgencia, sufriendo de 'abstinencia por falta de Yaoi'.

- _Ah, cierto…_ - Yukimura devolvió sus pasos para acercarse al Trío y a Kasuga. Pero a mitad del camino paró en seco, recordando las siguientes escenas de su historia, así sonrojándose a más no poder y acabar avergonzado – _Uh… Me da pena contarlo_ – dijo con el rostro ardiendo y la mirada al suelo.

Al ver esto Kasuga, entendió enseguida que quizás los estaban presionando demasiado y que ellos necesitaban de privacidad como cualquier pareja…

_- ¿Q-qué? ¡No nos digas eso!_ – se quejó Itsuki a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared, desesperada. Habían estado esperando el final de su relato desde el receso y ya se sentían morir por las ansias.

- _No hay problema, __**Sweety**__, yo lo contaré_ – asistió Masamune a su novio dándole un rápido pero tierno beso en la mejilla, y después sonrió con malicia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Flash back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- _Como sea, ya que estamos aquí…_ - Masamune alargó un brazo, con el que acarició la barbilla de Yukimura, haciendo a éste retrocediese por puro instinto.

- _¿Ma-Masamune-dono?_ – cuestionó confundido y abriendo mucho los ojos. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Pero Masamune continuó sonriendo como si lo que habría de hacer no fuese nada extraordinario y dio dos pasos más, abalanzándose sobre Yukimura para besarlo directo en la boca. Por acto reflejo, el castaño quiso separarse, inclusive trató empujarlo del pecho, pero Masamune interceptó sus muñecas primero y no las soltó sino tras asegurarse de que no lo intentaría de nuevo, después, deslizó las propias hasta su espalda.

- _Yukimura, __**be my lover**_ – pidió éste con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro, abrazándolo.

- _… Masamune-dono, yo no… entendí lo que dijiste_ – replicó con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración todavía agitada.

- _Hmm…_ - sonrió _– Tendré que darte clases privadas de inglés, entonces_ – dicho esto, volvió a juntar sus labios, y de poco a poco lo fue guiando hasta dentro del almacén.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Fin del flash back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- _Y tuvimos sexo salvaje_ – terminó de decir Masamune moviendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

_- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa….!_ – gritaron Sorin y las muchachas en un arranque de ataque fangirl.

_- ¡Pe-pero eso no es cierto! ¡Aún soy virgen!_ – exclamó Yukimura con la cara totalmente roja de vergüenza e intentado rectificar. Pero el trío no lo escuchaba, inclusive Kasuga parecía estar perdida en su fantasía yaoi - _¿¡Masamune-dono, por qué les dijiste eso!?_ –

_- ¿Uh? Sólo les dije lo que querían escuchar_ – contestó riendo y sin darle mucha importancia, después cambió de tema – _Sweety, ¿no sabrás de casualidad que hizo tu mami para comer? Estoy hambriento –_

_- ¡Ah! Cuando le dije que irías a casa dijo que prepararía tu comida favorita, pero no sé si haya tenido tiempo de hacerla –_

_- ¿En serio? ¡Qué linda mi suegra!_ –

Para cuando Kasuga recobró el reconocimiento, se dio cuenta que Masamune y Yukimura ya se encontraban caminando lejos de ellos mientras que sus compañeros yaoístas seguían soñando despiertos.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Motonari miraba hacia todos lados de la habitación, curioso, rara vez iba a casa de compañeros a hacer tareas, así que no estaba muy seguro si sería prudente preguntarle a Motochika cómo es que no le daba asco vivir entre basura y ropa sucia regada por el piso; hasta había envolturas de frituras, latas de refrescos, y chicles pegados debajo del escritorio donde tenía la computadora (sí, se asomó con temor a verificarlo).

_- Chosokabe… ¿alguna vez limpias tu habitación?_ – preguntó lo más cortés que podía hacer sonar su voz, no queriendo importunar en un lugar que no era su propio hogar.

_- ¿Umm? Sí. Una vez al mes, creo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?_ – dijo sin verle nada de extraño a su alrededor.

_- ¿E-eso es una cucaracha muerta?_ – preguntó el castaño con asco pero intentando mantener la postura, señalando a un punto negro aplastado contra el piso.

_- ¡Oh, sí! Tenía días cazándola. La maté esta mañana_ – contestó como si fuese una gran hazaña, riendo, entonces notó en el rostro de Motonari que para él no era tan divertido _- ¡Eh…! Espera, ¡iré por una escoba!_ –

- _Te lo agradezco…_ - dijo, y volteó su vista hacia otro lado para no seguirse topando con eso y, además, arrepintiéndose por quinta vez de haber accedido a ayudarlo a estudiar.

A los pocos segundos de haber salido Motochika, entró a la habitación Tsuruhime.

- _¡Motochikaaaaa! ¡¿Dónde está mi 3DS rosa?! … ¡¿Oh?! ¿Mori-kun?_ – exclamó más que sorprendida de verlo ahí, rara vez lo veía fuera de la escuela _- ¡Mori-kun! ¿Qué haces en un sitio como este? ¡Corre! ¡No sabes la cantidad de enfermedades que se anidan en la habitación de mi hermano! –_

_- ¡Tonta hermana, no molestes! _– gritó Motochika rojo de vergüenza.

- _¡No es mi culpa que no limpies tu cuarto!_ – dijo con las manos a la cadera _- ¡Mamá ya te ha dicho mil veces que la limpies; por eso se meten las ratas! Además, ¿no te da pena que Mori-kun vea tus cochinadas? –_

- ¡_Y eso a ti qué te importa!_ – replicó de mala gana, aunque, habiéndolo pensado bien, sí que estaba sintiendo vergüenza por primera vez en su vida a causa del pésimo estado de su espacio.

- _Por mí no se preocupen…_ - musitó Motonari.

Provocar discusiones en casa ajena no era algo de buena educación… Aunque lo de las ratas ya lo estaban asustando.

_- A todo esto, ¿dónde está mi 3DS rosa?_ – repitió acabándosele la paciencia.

- _Se lo presté a Keiji_ – contestó barriendo a la cucaracha hacia afuera.

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué les prestas mis cosas a tus amigos? ¡Préstale el tuyo! –_

_- Ni siquiera lo usas, no te quejes_ – contestó entornando la mirada.

_- ¡Te voy a acusar con mis papas!_ – dijo la chica antes de salir del cuarto y echando humos. Sin embargo, enseguida asomó la cabeza por la puerta – _Ah, sí. ¡Mori-kun, siéntete como en casa!_ –

_- Chosokabe, ¿acaso no hay otro lugar en tu casa más… menos insalubre? –_

_- Eh…Sí. Quizás deberíamos estudiar en la sala –_ sonrió apenado.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- "mitsunari, quieres iral cine mañana?" – escribió Ieyasu de pronto, pues hablan de otras cosas en el chat.

- "al cinee? al menos hay algo bueno para ver?" - contestó Mitsunari realmente sin muchas ganas.

- "creoo que ay en cartlera una de samuraiss" –

- "um… ok" "a que horas es la funcion?" –

- "es alas 2 de la tarde pero debriamos juntarnos una ora antes, no crees?" –

- "bueno vamos…" "pero por qué tan temprano?'' – se quejó.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Oh, ya entiendo. Creo que ya me está quedando claro cómo va esto_ – comentó Motochika, animado, pues el castaño era más amigable y menos estricto fuera de clases.

- _Ya te habías tardado_ – replicó con su típica seriedad aunque con un toque de burla que hizo sonreír al peliplateado.

- _Ah, ¡mira la hora! Con razón ya muero de hambre, ¿tú no, Mori? –_

- _Um, sí. Un poco_ – dijo con cierta pena y bastante hambre – _Comeré algo cuando llegue a mi casa –_

_- ¿Ah? ¡Qué dices! Ya estás aquí, quédate a comer. Además, me estás ayudando mucho, es lo MENOS que puedo hacer para agradecerte –_

_- … Está bien –_

El castaño no acostumbraba a comer en otro lugar que no fuese su propio comedor, pero era de bastante de mala educación rechazar ese tipo de hospitalidad y más si en verdad tenía hambre.

- _Muy bien. Le preguntaré a mi madre si puede hacer comida. Ya vengo_ – se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse al cuarto de sus padres.

Entonces Motonari hizo lo que tenía ganas de hacer desde que puso un pie dentro de esa casa: observarla.

Miró hacia los buros llenos de adornos y recuerditos, como esos típicos angelitos de porcelana, y fotos familiares, muy a diferencia de su propia estancia que eran muebles sin nada encima; inclusive, se dio cuenta que en una de las paredes había colgados reconocimientos académicos tanto de Motochika como de Tsuruhime, y también vio aquella medalla de oro que el peliplateado ganó en Natación cuando todavía cursaban la secundaria. Recordaba muy bien ese día, sobre todo porque Motochika no paraba de presumir la medalla, con lo que entonces una duda por fin asalto su cabeza… ¿por qué Motochika se habría salido de Natación para irse a la clase de Música?

- _¡Listo! Mamá dijo que hará comida_ – dijo Motochika regresando a la sala – _Y preguntó si querías algún plato en especial, que ella te lo puede preparar –_

_- Uh… ¿algo en especial? _– repitió confundido. Si era un intruso en casa ajena, ¿por qué lo trataban con tanta amabilidad? – _No, gracias. Lo que sea está bien –_

_- ¿Seguro? _– cuestionó y el castaño asintió con la cabeza – _De acuerdo. Le diré que haga lo que quiera –_

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

El despertador siguió pitando desde que sonó por primera vez, pero Mitsunari continuó impasiblemente dormido; el escándalo no parecía afectarle el sueño, y fue hasta que su reloj interno le indicó que ya había dormido más de 14 horas cuando por fin abrió los ojos.

Odiaba tener que levantarse antes de las doce de la tarde los fines de semana, sin embargo, Ieyasu le insistió mucho de ir al cine desde temprano para "aprovechar el resto del día".

Se quedó varios minutos más en su cama hasta que lo que sonó fue la alarma de su celular que indicaba las 12:00 pm. (una hora después de la primera alarma).

Llegó al cine cosa de las 1:35, aproximadamente media hora después de lo que acordó con el castaño, quien, al verlo llegar, se alegró de sobremanera.

_- ¡Mitsunari, viniste!_ –

_- Claro que vine, ¿es que parezco un holograma o qué?_ – cuestionó de mala gana, todavía adormilado.

Ieyasu rió.

_- Jeje, tienes razón. Yo ya debería estar acostumbrado a tus llegadas tardes –_

_- Te dije que viniéramos en la noche -_ reprochó.

_- Sí. A la próxima te hare caso – _le dio la razón para no iniciar una discusión.

_- Bien – _bostezó _- ¿Qué película vamos a ver? Ya lo olvidé_ –

- _Ah. Ésta_ – sacó un dos de boletos de sus bolsillos con la leyenda **(1)**"Samurais Heroes".

Mitsunari simplemente asintió, secretamente complacido, le gustaba mucho el folklore japonés, sobre todo el teatro Kabuki, festivales, guerreros, samuráis y cosas así; incluyendo películas.

Entraron a la sala de proyecciones, no sin antes comprar chucherías tales como palomitas, refrescos y una dotación gigantesca de dulces, que eran todos del peliblanco, quien se alegró de no tener que pagar por ellos porque Ieyasu insistió en que él le había invitado al cine, así que él pagaba todo.

Mitsunari bostezó de nuevo. Odiaba los comerciales antes de la función, y seguramente se habría quedado dormido si no fuera por la barra de chocolate que degustaba.

- _Hey, dame palomitas_ – pidió "amablemente" y el castaño no tardó en dejar la canasta de palomitas en medio de ambos. Y cuando quiso tomar un puñado tocó por error la mano de Ieyasu, quien se estremeció torpemente y enseguida la quitó de allí y sonrió con pudor.

Mitsunari frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había sido eso? Pero si tenía las manos limpias…

La película pasó, y salieron de la sala para luego dirigirse a las recreativas.

_- Mitsunari, ya son las 5, debemos irnos –_

_- Espera. Déjame terminar esta pelea_ – jugando un arcade de Guilty Gear –_ Ya... ¿Qué me decías? –_

-_ Que debemos ir a la escuela a terminar las decoraciones de San Valentín, ¿lo recuerdas? –_

- _Um. Eso… Sí_ – contestó resoplando. A decir verdad lo había olvidado por completo _- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Ve tú y dile a Sorin que me sentí mal y que me dispense –_

- _Mitsunari… -_ lo regañó con la mirada.

- _¿Qué? Tengo flojera de ir_ – se excusó con un ademán de no importarle.

- _Pero le prometiste a Hanbei-senpai que te harías cargo de todo –_

_- Bueno, sí, es cierto_ – rodó los ojos – _Pero es Sorin el que nos está haciendo ir un sábado a la escuela, ¡y yo no estuve de acuerdo con eso! por si no lo recuerdas –_

_- Sí, pero…-_

_- Además, a estar con Sorin, Motonari y Nagamasa, prefiero gastar mi tiempo contigo a pasarla con ese montón de raros –_ argumentó como si la segunda opción sonase menos peor.

_- Eso es muy lindo de tu parte_ – dijo con una risita luctuosa. La honestidad de Mitsunari a veces dolía – _Pero es parte de nuestra responsabilidad… Mira, si vas, te compro un helado –_

Rato más tarde…

- _Oye, Motonari-kun, ¿ya viste eso? -_ cuestionó Sorin con una risita risueña y apuntando en dirección hacia Ieyasu y Mitsunari, quienes discutía (más bien, el peliblanco gritaba mientras el castaño reía) sobre dónde colocar una tira de listones rosa.

_- Sí, los veo. Están riñendo, como es habitual en ellos_ – replicó como si no le interesara en absoluto sus problemas, como normalmente sería. Pero el hecho de tenerle cierto resentimiento al castaño, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, hizo que su respuesta fuera algo imparcial y con desdén. Para su suerte Sorin ni siquiera lo notó.

- _¡Qué linda pareja hacen!, ¿no?_ –

Motonari lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, perplejo, entonces recordó que el rubio ya le había hablado de sus gustos raros por algo llamado "Yaoi" por lo que el shock le pasó muy rápido.

- _Sí, por supuesto. Deberían casarse_ – dijo sarcástico pero con algo de verdad en sus palabras.

Si Tokugawa e Ishida fueran pareja tal vez el primero dejaría de pasar tanto tiempo con Chosokabe… Un minuto, ¿por qué pensaba en algo así? No estaba interesado en ese vago.

No es que fuera homofóbico, y no es que tampoco respetara la sexualidad de otros, es que simplemente le daba igual lo que la humanidad hiciese con sus partes privadas. Y si alguna vez se enamorara de alguien de su mismo género no sería de Motochika, eso era seguro…

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _Qué nervios_ – decía Motochika tronándose los dedos de las manos para calmarse.

_- ¡No hagas eso, tonto hermano!_ – gritó Tsuruhime con los oídos tapados –_ Sabes que me desespera el sonido de tus huesos _–

- _Uhm, eres una princesa delicada_ - bufó.

_- Sí, lo soy, ¿y qué?_ – se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño – _Y no estarías nervioso si no le hubieras dicho a Sorin-chan que tocarías el sax hoy en el festival. Todavía ni lo sabes tocar bien. Es más, ¡ni siquiera sé cómo te convenció de hacerlo si nunca haces nada! –_

_- Le debía un favor, eso es todo…_ - dijo comenzando a caminar cada vez más rápido para alejarse de ella.

Tsuruhime se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativa. ¿Qué clase de favor sería…? Sin embargo, pronto se olvidó de aquella duda para unirse a su grupo de amigos yaoístas que la esperaban ya en la entrada de la escuela para ayudar a Sorin a repartir a toda la escuela dulces con la cara de Xavi.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Motonari fue a la escuela a pesar de que sabía que, por ser día festivo, todos pedirían saltarse clases, mas no podía dejar que su record personal de asistencia tuviese una mancha, así que se tomó la libertad de llegar 10 minutos antes (y no 30 minutos como de costumbre). Y al entrar a su salón se topó con una sorpresa.

Sobre su escritorio había una caja roja con forma de corazón, presumiblemente con chocolates dentro. La miró con extrañeza un par de segundos y decidió que era mejor revisar la tarjeta por si se trataba de algún error de ubicación.

- "_Para Motonari de un Anónimo. Con mucho amor_" – la leyó mentalmente.

Sin duda alguna los chocolates eran para él. Pero. Un anónimo. La tarjeta estaba impresa por lo que no podía comparar la letra con las de sus compañeros de clase. En todo caso, tampoco es que le interesara saberlo. Sin embargo, ¿cómo sabía esa persona que tenía una especial debilidad por los chocolates?

Sacudió la cabeza y dio un suspiro corto. Los chocolates eran un regalo normal, sobre todo en esa fecha. No tenía que ser tan paranoico.

Echó un vistazo hacia los lados para verificar que ya había mochilas sobre los asientos pero sin dueños, así que optó por guardar (esconder) rápidamente el regalo antes de que sus compañeros lo viesen y le cayeran burlas.

-_ ¿Puedo pasar? _– preguntó Mitsunari, adormilado como normalmente estaba.

_- ¿Y ahora por qué llegó tarde, Ishida-san?_ – dijo Mogami cortante pero realmente sin enfado.

- _Me atropelló un camión de basura y quedé inconsciente en la calle_ – bostezó.

- _Jojojo. Usted nunca me decepciona. Vaya a su lugar –_

Mitsunari hizo caso pero, antes de sentarse, además de ser saludo animadamente por Ieyasu, notó una canasta llena de dulces y un osito de felpa abrazando un corazón sobre su lugar.

_- Es tuyo_ – dijo Kanbei con tono burlón.

- _Al parecer tienes un admiradOr secreto_ – secundó Sorin haciendo énfasis a la masculinidad del sujeto.

El peliblanco leyó la tarjeta que venía con la canasta y efectivamente decía ser de "un admirador".

- _Un…admirador…_ - de pronto, su cara se puso completamente roja de pena, pero pudo esconderla tapándose con una mano y simulando fastidio.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Motonari se disponía a guardar sus cosas y retirarse de la escuela (pues habían suspendido las clases por el motivo ya mencionado), y mientras lo hacía, no evitaba poder escuchar los gritos escandalosos de sus compañeras que abrían y entregaban regalos, emocionadas. Inclusive, un momento antes, él mismo había recibido regalos, aparte de los chocolates de la mañana, de un par de chicas que, con timidez, le desearon un feliz San Valentín y, con toda la diplomacia que pudo, les agradeció el detalle sin prestarles mucha atención.

- _Hey, Mori, ¿acaso ya te vas?_ – le preguntó Motochika con cierto alarme.

- _Sí. Nos vemos luego_ – contestó tranquilamente y quiso rebasarle pero el peliplateado se interpuso.

_- ¡Pe-pero no puedes irte! ¡Aún no me has escuchado tocar el sax!_ –

Al oír eso se detuvo.

_- ¿Quieres que te oiga tocar el saxofón? ¿Para qué? –_

_- ¿Cómo que para qué? –_ lo miró atónito –_Tocaré el sax enfrente de toda la escuela. ¡Necesitaré apoyo moral! –_

El castaño entornó la mirada y deseó contestar ''para eso tienes a Ieyasu", pero no lo hizo. En cambio, para su propia sorpresa, aceptó esa razón como válida.

_- Está bien, me quedaré un rato más_ – dijo al fin, fingiéndose irritado, y devolvió su mochila a su sitio.

- _¡¿En serio?!_ – sorprendido de que su argumento funcionara – _Quiero decir, ¡genial! ¿Sabes? Mi hermana y sus amigas pusieron afuera un puesto de pastelillos, ¿me acompañas a probarlos?_ –

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Mitsunari dio un largo bostezo. Quería irse a casa a seguir durmiendo mas Hanbei le pidió quedarse lo más que pudiera y ayudar a coordinar.

Al dejarles salir el profesor de turno, el peliblanco no tardó en echarle un vistazo a los dulces de la canasta y se decidió a sacar un par de paletas. Quien haya sido el tarado que le hizo el regalo, se lo agradecía sinceramente.

- _Mitsunari…_ - le habló Ieyasu, visiblemente inquieto.

El ojiverde se volvió a verlo extrañado, percatándose de que éste no lo había molestado en toda la mañana.

_- ¿Qué?_ – cuestionó preocupado. Su amigo no parecía encontrarse realmente bien – _Oye, Ieyasu, ¿pasa algo? ¿te sientes mal? –_

- _No, no. Estoy perfecto de salud_ – sonrió todavía nervioso - _Lo que sucede es que…_ - miró hacia todos lados del salón, donde aún había compañeros dentro intercambiándose regalos, y después a Mitsunari – _Creo que deberíamos ir a otro lado para… hablar en privado –_

- _¿En privado…?_ – aunque aquello le pareció extraño, accedió sin problemas, no sin antes tomar unos cuantos dulces más - _Y bien, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hablar?_ – preguntó ya que ambos se encontraran detrás de un salón, donde nadie podría escucharlos.

- _Antes que nada, me alegro que te gustara la canasta; sabía que te gustaría_ –

Al oír aquello, Mitsunari escupió de la impresión el dulce de limón que chupaba.

- _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Fuiste tú?! ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –_

- _Oh, bueno. Es que sabía que llegarías tarde, y presentí que si yo te daba tu regalo en presencia de todos se reirían. Es decir, para mí no hay problema, pero sé que a ti te hubiera molestado_ – dijo sinceramente.

- _Ah. Entiendo_ – musitó quedamente – _Gracias por el regalo, eres un buen amigo. Pero yo no tengo nada para ti – _dijo, recordando que Ieyasu siempre le daba detallitos en días festivos pero él jamás le daba otro detalle a cambio.

_- No. No te preocupes por eso –_ replicó más animado – _Oye, tengo una pregunta que hacerte…_ - tomó a Mitsunari de las manos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, éste le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad, tanta, que ni se esforzó por separarse las manos con tal de que hablara pronto.

- _¿Qué pasa? –_

_- Mitsunari… ¡me gustas mucho! Y quería saber si quisieras ser mi novio, ¿qué dices?_ – exclamó de golpe y el peliblanco quedó en shock.

_- ¿¡Co-cómo?!_ – ahora sí se soltó _– ¡No hagas ese tipo de bromas!_ - gritó furioso y con la cara más roja de a cuando recibió la canasta.

- _Pero no es broma_ – sonrió ligeramente, ya no tan nervioso _- ¡De verdad me gustas!_ – enfatizó con suma seriedad.

- _¡Cállate, idiota! No lo grites. Joder…_ - murmuró con temor a que alguien los escuchara.

- _Pero… ¿es que acaso yo no te gusto?_ – cuestionó con pesadumbres.

_- ¡No es que no me gustes! Es sólo que… -_ comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo y abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había contestado – _Espera, no quise…-_

_- ¡¿Es decir que sí te gusto?!_ – le brilló la mirada - _¡Entonces sé mi novio, por favor!_ –

Volvió a tomarlo de las manos y el peliblanco comenzó a temblar, entre avergonzado y nervioso, a lo que el castaño enseguida lo soltó, pues recordó que Mitsunari 'funcionaba' mal bajo presión.

_- Mi-mira, te dejaré pensarlo todo el tiempo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?_ – Mitsunari cabeceó lentamente de forma afirmativa - _¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo?_ – después de forma negativa – _Lo supuse_ – rió tímidamente – _Bien, te veo en un rato. Iré a ver si el Consejo estudiantil necesita alguna ayuda… Piénsalo bien, ¿sí?_ – dicho esto, y antes de marcharse, posó sus labios cerca de los del peliblanco, en la comisura superior de la boca, y corrió a toda velocidad antes de que a éste se le ocurriese golpearlo.

Mitsunari se llevó una mano hacía donde había recibido el beso, anonadado, nervioso, y de pronto escuchó una tonada que provenía desde la explanada de la escuela.

"When a men loves a woman", una canción cursi que no tenía nada que ver con lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento, o al menos eso creía, pues la canción hablaba de una relación hombre-mujer, no hombre-hombre...

Motochika ya había subido al pequeño escenario al centro de la explanada para tocar la pieza que había estado ensayo apenas unos días atrás, y, aunque desafinara de vez en cuando, a los estudiantes no les importó y se maceaban al compás de la melodía, unos con su pareja y otros tal vez solos, pero igualmente disfrutando del festival.

- _Vaya, el tarado de mi hermano mayor no toca nada mal –_ decía Tsuruhime entregándole un pastelito de chocolate a Motonari _- ¿tú qué dices, Mori-kun? –_

- _Suena decente_ – dijo antes de darle una mordida al panqué, también atento a la música como los demás.

Nada más terminar la canción y Motochika bajar del escenario, Motonari quiso acercarse a felicitarlo, pero alguien más se le adelantó. Ieyasu corrió hasta el peliplateado y lo jaló de un brazo para llevarlo hacia algún lugar.

- _¡Maeda Keiji!_ – gritó Kasuga jalando al mencionado del cuello de la camisa lejos donde no llegará la música del festival.

- _¿Qué pasa, Kasuga-chan? –_

_- Necesito preguntarte algo…_ - comenzó a decir con pena – _Yukimura-kun y Masamune-kun nos contaron al Trío y a mí que tú los 'Juntaste'… ¿Por qué? Creí que apoyabas la heterosexualidad, ¿acaso eres…? –_

- _¡Hey, hey! Alto ahí_ – rió nervioso – _Yo no soy gay, si a eso te refieres. ¡Adoro a las mujeres!_ – dijo tal galán era _– Pero Masamune y Yuki-chan siempre se les ha notado muy enamorados, sin embargo, ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Yo sólo les di un empujoncito dándoles un momento a solas… _- suspiró satisfecho_ - Amor es amor, lo demás no importa –_

_- Ya veo… –_

_- ¿Algo más que necesites saber, Kasuga-chan? –_

_- Uh. No… -_

_- ¡Bien! Me alegra haber aclarado todo – _sonrió _– Nos vemos después. Disfruta del festival –_

_- Sí… -_

La rubia bufó, apenas digiriendo lo que había escuchado. Creció en el seno de una familia conservadora y bastante cerrada, donde las preferencias sexuales era un tema vetado, por lo que ese tipo de cosas eran realmente nuevas para ella, aunque tampoco era algo que tachara de "demoniaco" o anti-natural.

Resolvió por dejar de pensar en eso y volver a la fiesta. Sin embargo, vio a Ieyasu jalando a Motochika del brazo y para llevarlo hacia detrás de un salón donde nadie podía verlos, sólo ella.

Tuvo curiosidad de saber lo que decían, su sentido kunoichi se lo exigió, pues ese par siempre estaban juntos y muy misterioso. No logró escuchar las primeras cosas que dijeron, pero ambos parecían sorprendidos y alegres. Y al acercarse con cautela hacia ellos, quedó petrificada al oír algo que Motochika dijo…

**Continuará...**

**(1) Samurais Heroes: **es el subtítulo de Basara 3 para Wii y PS3 xD**  
**

* * *

**Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, insultos; dejen reviews n-n!**

**AVISO:  
**Por cierto, les invito entrar a mis cuentas de** Youtube **y** Deviantart **para encontrar más cosas **yaoi **sobre** Sengoku Basara, **sólo entren a mi perfil y ahí estarán los links facilitados :D**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uff...lamento si tardé mucho en continuarlo. Yo ya no tengo vacaciones a causa de la universidad x.x**

**¡Como sea! Espero que disfruten el último cap :3  
**

* * *

Motonari resopló con enfado y se preguntó por qué demonios no se había ido para su casa cuando pudo hacerlo, y al girar un poco su mirada se topó con una escena algo extraña, al menos para él.

- _¡Date Masamuneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –_

_- ¡Sanada Yukimuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ –

Aquel par se miraba fijamente y ante sus gritos más personas los volteaban a ver.

Motonari los observó inquisitivamente. Lo poco que sabía sobre ellos es que eran unos escandalosos que se la vivían peleando por el campo de entrenamiento y, en últimas noticias, eran pareja, según le había dicho Sorin. Y cuando estaba por ignorarlos pensando en que tenían alguna riña marital se dio cuenta que en realidad estaban intercambiándose regalos… solo que con mucho fervor.

Yukimura le entregaba un tigre de felpa a Masamune y Masamune un gatito de felpa a Yukimura para luego besarse frente a todos a lo cual no se hicieron esperar gritos extasiados de muchas chicas y algunos chicos. Motonari también estuvo a punto de dar un grito pero impresión (y posiblemente de miedo porque Tsuruhime tras él había gritado también) pero logró mantener su postura firme habitual. Cerró los ojos un momento y calmó con éxito un rubor; después los volvió a abrir dando un suspiro. No sabía por qué, pero sintió envidia de esos dos.

Mitsunari cavilaba sobre la declaración que le había hecho Ieyasu cuando sintió algo de hambre, y, aunque estaba consciente de que era un tema importante, no podía pensar con el estómago gruñéndole, por lo que se decidió a ir a buscar algún puesto de comida y recordó que Sorin y sus amigas tenían uno de pastelillos.

Pidió a Itsuki un pastelillo de vainilla y, después de darle una mordida al pan, escuchó unos gritos maravillados. Al levantar la vista para saber de dónde provenían notó que Motonari ya miraba desconcertado hacia el epicentro del alboroto. Yukimura y el tipo del parche que nunca recordaba su nombre se estaban besando sin reparos delante de toda la escuela. Mitsunari solamente no escupió el pastelito porque logró tragarlo a tiempo mas eso no evitó que terminara tosiendo alterado. Y aquella visión le hizo pensar con más fuerzas sobre su relación con Ieyasu.

Habían sido amigos desde el inicio de la preparatoria, desde el primer día de clases en 1er grado, vaya. Ieyasu, nada más presentarse, ya se hallaba sentado junto a él y tratando de captar su atención todo el tiempo. Al principió aquello era molesto pero con el tiempo lo fue queriendo como amigo, sin embargo, ultimadamente se sentía irritado cuando alguna persona se encontraba cerca de él o lo hacía sonreír (como el tal Chosokabe)… Quizás ya era tiempo de aceptar sus sentimientos hacia él.

- _Kasuga-chan, ¿qué sucede?_ – preguntó Tsuruhime al ver que la rubia se acercaba al puesto con los ojos bien abiertos y cara pálida - _¿Te sientes mal acaso? –_

_- Es que…_ - quiso contar lo que escuchó decir a Motochika a Ieyasu, pero no sabía por dónde iniciar. Entonces sacudió la cabeza y se le ordenaron las ideas – _Yo… ¡escuché a Motochika pedirle a Ieyasu que fuera su novio y él contestó que sí! –_

Dicho aquello sucedió una reacción en cadena: primero Itsuki comenzó a gritar como loca yaoísta que era, Tsuruhime abrió mucho la boca y se sintió horrorizada de siquiera intentar imaginar a su hermano mayor en una situación homoerótica, y Motonari y Mitsunari jurarían que de pronto les cayó un balde de agua helada con todo y cubeta.

_- ¿Qué qué?!_ – gritó la castaña _- ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Mi hermano no puede ser novio de Ieyasu! Es decir… ¿Cómo, cuándo, qué, dónde pasó? ¿Quién es el seme? ¿Quién es el uke? ¡Algo aquí no cuadra! –_

_- ¡Pero yo los oí!_ – siguió diciendo Kasuga.

_- ¿Qué pasa, chicas? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?_ – preguntó Sorin quien llegaba con más adornos para el estante de pastelitos.

- _¡Dice Kasuga que vio a Motochika pidiéndole noviazgo a Ieyasu-kun!_ – contestó Itsuki.

_- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeh?!_ – exclamó el rubio sin poder creer lo que oía - _¡¿Qué, cómo, cuándo, dónde, por qué?! ¡Eso no es posible! –_

- _¡Es lo mismo que yo digo!_ – gritó Tsuruhime casi histérica.

Mitsunari miró el pastelito dándose cuenta que ya no tenía hambre y ni en nada más en qué pensar que la razón de por qué Ieyasu se le había declarado si se iba a poner de novio con otro. Qué broma tan desagradable y cruel…

Por su parte, a Motonari se le vinieron muchas cosas a la mente, empezando por recordar los últimos días que había pasado junto a Motochika y terminando por maldecirse a sí mismo por si quiera haber creído por un momento en que éste tenía algún interés amoroso en él. Y justo cuando se decidió a regresar a su salón por su mochila y largarse a casa, el par de súper amigos hicieron su aparición sonrientes y más que felices con la vida.

Motonari miró a Motochika de reojo, quien también le devolvía la mirada contento hasta que notó un aura hostil de su parte además de que le daba la espalda para marcharse, mientras que Ieyasu saludó tímidamente a Mitsunari con la mano alzada y éste desvió la mirada.

- _¡Felicidades a la nueva pareja!_ – les felicitó enseguida Keiji, que había escuchado todo el relajo desde lejos, tomando a Ieyasu y a Motochika de las manos para estrecharlas entre las suyas – _Aunque nunca me lo espere de ustedes, a decir verdad…_ –

- _¿''Nueva pareja"?_ – repitió Ieyasu, confundido.

_- ¿Esperar de nosotros qué?_ – inquirió Motochika aunque intentando soltarse de Keiji para ir tras Motonari. Le pareció verlo con su ya conocida cara de "pocos amigos" pero multiplicado a la decima potencia y entonces supo que algo grave pasaba.

- _No se hagan los imbéciles_ – se aludió Masamune a la conversación, pues también escuchó los gritos histéricos fangirls – _Ya sabemos que andan 'juntos'. Y sí, yo tampoco me lo esperaba de ustedes dos…Hacen una horrible pareja, si me permiten decirlo_ – dijo más bien en tono de reproche, no creyéndose la noticia.

_- ¡Masamune-dono, eso es muy grosero!_ – le amonestó Yukimura con el ceño fruncido – _Discúlpate con Tokugawa-dono y Motochika-dono…aunque…_ – tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con esa relación, pero no era quién para juzgarlos.

- _¡E-esperen!_ – hablo Ieyasu _- ¡¿Ustedes creen que Motochika y yo…?!_ –

- _¡No creemos, lo sabemos_! – dijo Itsuki _– ¡Kasuga-chan los escuchó declararse!_ –

_- ¡¿Qué?!... Oh…_ - entonces Motochika entendió por qué Motonari había huido. Por fin logró desprenderse de Keiji y corrió a buscarlo.

- _Chicos, creo que aquí hay un ligero malentendido…_ – comenzó a decir Ieyasu con una sonrisa nerviosa - _¡Mitsunari, déjame explicártelo todo! _– exclamó al ver que éste comenzaba a temblar, furioso.

- _No…hay…nada…que…explicar_ – dijo el peliblanco arrastrando las palabras – _Es obvio lo que pasó aquí…_ - tomó una silla desplegable que tenía más cerca y se lanzó contra el castaño, quien no dudó ni un segundo en echarse a correr – _¡IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEYAAAASUUUUUUU UUUUUUU! ¡VUELVE ACÁAAAAAAAAA! –_

_- ¡Mitsunari! ¡Tranquilízate, por favor! ¡Escúchame! –_

_- ¡CÁLLATEEEEE! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME ENGAÑES DE NUEVO! –_

_- Por alguna razón pienso que… quizás Ieyasu y mi hermano en realidad no son novios_ – comentó Tsuruhime, confundida ante la escena al igual que casi todos los presentes.

- _Kasuga, ¿estás realmente segura de que ellos se declararon? _– preguntó Masamune.

- _Uh… ¡Les digo que sí, sé bien lo que escuché! –_

_- ¡Pero eso es imposible!_ – insistió Sorin.

- _Creo que sabes más que nosotros sobre este tema, eh, Sorin_ – dijo Keiji inquisitivamente.

- _Oh, bueno…yo_ – sonrió nervioso _- ¡No puedo decirles nada!_ –

_- ¡Ajá! ¡Con que sí sabes algo!_ – señaló acusadoramente la castaña - _¡Y me lo ocultas a mí, tú mejor amiga! ¡Y peor aún, que tiene que ver con mi hermano! –_

_- ¡Lo siento mucho, Tsuruhime-chan! Prometí a Ieyasu-kun y Motochika-kun no decir ni una sola palabra. ¡Y Xavi-sama dice que todas las promesas deben cumplirse! –_

_- Bueno, lo de las promesas eso es cierto…_ - suspiró Keiji rascándose la cabeza.

Y mientras estos hablaban, Mitsunari continuaba persiguiendo a Ieyasu por toda la escuela y golpeando inocentes que se le atravesaban por error, como al pobre de Kanbei que terminó de cara al suelo y casi a Hideaki que corrió llorando a esconderse tras Tenkai.

- _Mitsunari, es suficiente_ – le habló Hanbei tranquilo pero con severidad.

- _Hanbei-senpai…_ - dijo parando en seco.

_- Baja esa silla y ven conmigo –_

_- Sí…_ -

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Motochika encontró a Motonari recogiendo sus cosas en el salón de clases y éste, al percatarse de él, continuó mirándolo con desdén.

_- ¡Mo-Mori! –_

_- Hazte a un lado, Chosokabe_ – dijo pasándole por un lado, no obstante, el peliplateado corrió hasta la puerta, bloqueándola con su cuerpo.

_- Necesitamos hablar –_

_- No tengo nada qué escuchar de ti_ – replicó irritado – _Déjame pasar_ –

- _¡Todo ha sido un malentendido! –_

_- No sé de qué hablas… _- mintió, no queriendo volver a saber del tema y sintiéndose peor de sólo recordarlo.

_- Sobre lo que dijeron de Ieyasu y yo –_

_- Oh, eso_ – rodó los ojos – _No me interesa lo que haya entre ustedes. No te preocupes por mí –_

_- Sí, lo sé, pero… a mí me interesa que sepas la verdad –_

_- ¿La verdad…?_ – inquirió impacientado.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Ieyasu suspiró desalentado. A causa de que Mitsunari lo persiguiera con una silla para golpearlo debido al supuesto malentendido el ojiverde terminó metiéndose en problemas con el Consejo estudiantil por 'daños al orden y la moral', eso sin mencionar que era más que seguro que recibiría un rotundo No de su parte a la propuesta de noviazgo.

- _Quiero una explicación_ – exigió Sorin con los puños sobre las caderas y el ceño fruncido - _¿Cómo es eso que Motochika-kun y tú se declararon?_ –

Ieyasu negó con la cabeza.

- _Creo que lo que Kasuga vio fue cuando Motochika practicaba conmigo cómo declararse, no es que estuviera declarándose a mí. Yo de hecho… ya me declaré a Mitsunari hace unos momentos…_ -

_- ¡Oh! –_ Kasuga se llevó las manos al pecho, sumamente apenada y culpable al recordar la reacción del peliblanco, que en aquel momento le había parecido extremadamente exagerada – _¡Tokugawa-kun! ¡L-lo siento tanto!_ – haciendo varias reverencias seguidas –_ No tenía ni idea… ¡Si tan sólo lo hubiese sabido no habría comentado nada! ¡Soy tan torpe!_ – se había emocionado tanto con su nuevo descubrimiento el Yaoi que olvidó que su ley de kunoichi le pedía discreción ante noticias delicadas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de amantes.

- _Tranquila, Kasuga-chan, fue un accidente_ – sonrió, aunque no muy animado -_ Además, creo que Mitsunari nunca me habría aceptado de todas maneras… _-

- _¡No digas esas cosas, Tokugawa-dono!_ – habló Yukimura – _Yo sé que Mitsunari-dono siente algo por ti que va más allá de la amistad. Lo sé porque él siempre se refiere a ti con aprecio y devoción, además, él me ha contado algunas cosas que… eh… yo no podría repetir por confidencialidad. Lo siento _– se disculpó apenado por hablar de más.

_- ¿En verdad…?_ – sorprendido, pues no tenía ni idea de que el peliblanco hablase bien de él a sus espaldas – _Es decir que… ¡Tengo oportunidad aún! Aunque… quizás tendré que esperar un tiempo a que Mitsunari me permita volver a hablarle…_ -

- _Eso no hará falta. Estoy aquí…_ - dijo Mitsunari, que traía consigo un papel en la mano.

- _¡Mi-Mitsunari!_ – exclamó el castaño, atónito al igual que los demás de que le estuviese dirigiendo la palabra - _¿Qué sucedió en la Dirección? ¿Te suspendieron?_ –

_- Sí, me suspendieron de clases tres días_ – mostrándole a todos el papel de suspensión con el brazo alzado – _Y es por TÚ culpa…, aunque es lo de menos -_ bufó – _Cuando me calmé tuve tiempo de pensar bien las cosas y…bueno, también te acabo de escuchar explicar sobre que la declaración de Chosokabe que en efecto fue un malentendido y… _- se ruborizó, frunciendo el ceño – _Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas –_ dicho esto, las chicas suspiraron risueñas, ya imaginándose la siguiente escena.

- _¡Por supuesto, los dejamos solos!_ – dijo Sorin enseguida y empujando a las chicas que se resistían de moverse de su sitio mientras que Keiji, Yukimura y Masamune no tuvieron problemas en dejarlos solos.

_- ¡Pero queremos ver!_ – gritó Itsuki.

_- ¡Por supuesto que no! Me costó mucho trabajo juntar a esos dos y no quiero que ninguna de ustedes lo arruine de nuevo –_

- _Dije que lo lamento_ – dijo Kasuga avergonzada.

- _Estamos solos_ – comentó Ieyasu, alegre y ansioso por lo que diría el peliblanco.

- _Yo quería decirte que… sí_ –

_- ¿Sí qué?_ – inquirió ya sabiendo a lo que se refería mas deseaba escucharlo de su boca.

- _Que sí… quiero… ser tu…_ – temblando nervioso - _…tu novio_ –

El castaño se acercó hasta él, tomándolo dulcemente de las manos.

- _¿Y por qué? –_

_- … No abuses de tu suerte_ – le advirtió con una vena saltada, ya suficiente había hecho con aceptarlo como novio para que luego se pusiera exigente.

- _Está bien_ – rió – _Pero yo sí te diré porqué: me gusta cómo eres, tu actitud, aunque te enojes fácilmente por todo; que seas tan tímido pero finjas no serlo y…_ -

- _¿Si te beso te callas?_ – dijo de pronto para no escuchar más tonterías, y ni siquiera esperó contestación por parte de Ieyasu para juntar sus labios.

- _¡KYAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa….!_ – gritaban las chicas desde lejos ante la escena y tratando de no ser muy ruidosas.

_- ¡Nunca creí que a Ishida-kun le gustase Ieyasu! Ni siquiera creí que le gustaran los hombres_ – dijo Tsuruhime ruborizada _– ¡Qué bonita pareja hacen!_ –

- _Yo siempre lo supe_ – dijo Sorin, satisfecho por el resultado.

_- ¡Cierto!_ – exclamó Kasuga - _Hace un momento dijiste que "te costó mucho juntarlos", ¿a qué te referías? –_

- _Oh, eso…_ - se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo - _Sucede que hace un tiempo me percaté que Ieyasu-kun y Motochika-kun tenían una desilusión amorosa por lo que les ofrecí mi ayuda diciéndoles qué podían hacer para conquistar al chico de sus sueños, ellos aceptaron y eso hice. Y ahora parece que todo va bien_ – terminó de decir con las manos a las mejillas, sonrojado.

- _Bien._ _Eso explica por qué Ieyasu-senpai entró a Teatro, fue para estar con él_ – resolvió Itsuki.

- _Entonces… también es por eso que mi hermano se cambió a la clase de Música, ¿pero para estar con quién? –_ preguntó Tsuruhime.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

- _… eso fue lo que pasó_ – terminó de decir Motochika.

_- Entiendo_ – dijo Motonari – _No te declaraste a Tokugawa, asunto resuelto. ¿Ya puedes dejarme salir? – _

_- ¿No quieres saber por qué practicaba?_ – se arriesgó a preguntar, nervioso.

- _Ya te dije que no es de mi incumbencia tus asuntos amorosos_ – contestó molesto – _Si tanto necesitas hablar de eso cuéntaselo a alguna chica. A mí déjame en paz… –_

- _Lo hice por ti_ – contestó de todos modos, sorprendiendo al castaño.

- _¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto…?_ – cuestionó fingiendo no estar interesado en la respuesta, mirando hacia otro lado.

- _Es porque… me gustas_ –

Al oír aquello Motonari abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y creyó por un momento haber escuchado mal.

- _¡Creo que te estás equivocando conmigo!_ – dijo enseguida _– A mí no me gustan los hombres…_ – murmuró contrariado.

- _¡N-no importa!_ – replicó aproximándose a él – _¡Dame una oportunidad! ¡Me gustas desde que estábamos en secundaria pero no me atrevía a decírtelo!_ –

Motonari retrocedió sin saber qué decir a eso. Pero Motochika de alguna manera sabía que el castaño también sentía lo mismo mas era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo, y la única estrategia que se le ocurría era presionarlo hasta hacerlo ceder.

_- ¡Basta! ¡Ya he escuchado suficientes idioteces!_ –

_- ¡Hablo en serio!_ – continuó avanzando – _Por favor, Mori. ¿Quisieras… ser mi novio?_ –

Motonari se ruborizó lo más que pudo y se paralizó, pensando que áquello debía ser uno de esos sueños de los que despertaba cruelmente siempre.

- _Yo… ¡Lo siento!_ – empujó a Motochika y le pasó por un lado, no obstante, éste actuó a tiempo y se le enganchó de la cintura por la espalda.

Motonari, por instinto, trató de soltarse hasta que se dio cuenta que no era tan fuerte y dejó de luchar.

- _Dame una oportunidad_ – insistió, apoyando la frente en su nuca –_ Si no funciona prometo no volver a molestarte –_

- _¿En verdad te gusto?_ – preguntó, aún no muy convencido de lo que escuchaba.

- _Por supuesto. No tengo porqué mentirte_ – respondió con una sonrisa ligera, triunfante.

_- E-está bien. Te daré una oportunidad_ – dijo con su postura seria de vuelta, o eso parecía, pues en el fondo estaba emocionado y nervioso aunque fingiendo que le estaba haciendo un favor al peliplateado al dejarlo ser su pareja.

- _Entonces cerremos el trato_ – soltó al castaño sólo para posicionarse frente a él, ahora tomándolo de la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

El peliplateado inclinó la cabeza hasta quedar a su altura y el castaño enseguida cerró los ojos "esperando lo peor", sintiendo los labios de Motochika contra los suyos en un beso, al principio tímido, que de apoco fue cobrando intensidad hasta dejarlos sin aliento. Al terminar, Motonari descansó la cabeza en el hombro del ojiazul y se abrazaron un largo rato.

- _Por cierto, ¿te gustaron los chocolates?_ –

_- Oh. Así que fuiste tú…_ - dijo todavía un poco ruborizado – _Sí, son de mi agrado_ – contestó separándose de él para luego extenderle su mochila _– Quiero irme a casa. Ahora que eres mi novio debes carga mis cosas. Ten _– le ordenó.

- _Por supuesto, Su Majestad_ – contestó riendo y haciendo caso.

Y cuando estaban dispuestos a abandonar el salón Motonari habló de nuevo.

- _Antes de que se me olvide… tengo algunas reglas_ – dijo acomodándose las lentes – _Primero que nada: No besos en público_ – Motochika asintió – _Segundo: Que mis padres no se enteren de esto hasta que yo lo crea prudente_ – asintió otra vez – _Y tercero: Nada de sexo…_ -

- _¡¿Eh?! Pero…_ – el peliplateado quiso replicar más no sabían cómo dar a conocer su punto sin que sonase vulgar.

- _Ya oíste; nada de sexo hasta nuevo aviso_ – dijo en definitiva _– Si no te gustan mis condiciones… -_

- _¡De acuerdo! ¡Ya las memoricé!_ – dijo para hacerle saber que estaba dispuesto a todo para hacerlo feliz y que no debía preocuparse - _Seré un buen novio. Tienes mi palabra_ –

- _Bien, eso quería escuchar_ – Motonari sonrió ligeramente pero con la suficiente alegría para que Motochika se diera cuenta que seguir esas reglas valdrían la pena.

Semanas después.

Kasuga observaba la escuela desde los tejados buscando noticias para el periódico escolar y de paso espiar (pero sólo un poco) a las 'parejas yaoi'. Por un lado veía a Ieyasu y Mitsunari, discutiendo como siempre sobre cualquier cosa sin importancia hasta que el peliblanco se cansara de gritar o el castaño encontrase algo para contentarlo. Eso sí, a Mitsunari se le podía percibir feliz aunque siempre llevase esa mala cara.

En el área de las bancas estaban Masamune y Yukimura, quienes siempre parecían estar en su primer día de novios por los cariños y besos que se daban inclusive en público. Y por último, Motonari y Motochika, que en tan poco tiempo de relación ya se habían separado y juntado varias veces, pero aún así se les notaba que se querían, hasta parecían casados.

Y entonces Kasuga se dio cuenta de algo más: otras parejas del mismo sexo tomadas de las manos y haciéndose cariñitoss, tanto chicos como chicas. Y recordó las palabras que Keiji alguna vez le había dicho "_Amor es amor, lo demás no importa"._

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, mentadas de madre; dejen reviews :D**


End file.
